vampirewolffandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Eyre Hioumi
Beschschrijving thumb|Eyre Hioumi Eyre is de dochter van Hiroshi Hioumi en Miyoko Hioumi, en daarmee de eerste prinses van The Hioumi Family, (de Hioumie familie in nederlands) die de helft van de vampierenwereld regeert. Net als alle andere leden van de Hioumi clan heeft Eyre stijl zilver tot wit kleurig haar en paarse ogen. Ze is van gemiddelde lengte. Iedere pureblood beschikt over een onnatuurlijke schoonheid en Eyre is hier geen uitzondering op. Van karakter is ze erg zacht en aardig maar Eyre kan ook heel erg hard en gemeen zijn. De gemene kant is vaak de kant die haar vijanden van haar te zien krijgen. Ze staat bekend als een goede leerling, die erg haar best doet, en goede cijfers haalt. Ook heeft ze, samen met Kaname Kuran, de nightclass opgericht. Ze helpt hier ook om de boel op orde te houden. Eyre wordt erg gewaardeerd door de leraren, want ze is erg slim. In haar vrije tijd houdt Eyre ervan om piano te spelen, te lezen, en samen met haar zusje Sunna leuke dingen te doen. Vaak is ze te vinden bij andere studenten, en doet ze gezellig. maar ze is ook vaak te vinden in de kamer van de dorm president Kaname Kuran. Eyre's jeugd thumb|left|Eyre 10 jaar Over Eyre's jeugd is best veel bekend, doordat Eyre een aantal keer terugkijkt op haar leven als kind. Eyre was zelfs voor vampieren de perfecte dochter. Als kind al was ze erg slim en leergierig, en vond veel dingen leuk om te doen. Op haar vijfde wilde ze al lessen in allerlei vreemde talen. Naast haar lessen vond ze paardrijden ook heel leuk, en dit deed ze dan ook vaak. Toen Eyre tien jaar oud was, besloten haar ouders dat ze klaar was om de wereld te leren kennen, en vanaf dat moment namen ze Eyre vaak mee naar vampierbanketten en -balls. In haar kindertijd was Kaname Kuran ook heel belangrijk, hij was een van Eyre's beste vrienden. Toen Eyre 16 was, vroeg Kaname haar om te helpen bij de oprichting van een klas voor vampieren. Eyre besloot Kaname te helpen, en met de hulp van Kaien Cross richten Kaname en Eyre de nightclass op. Eyre op school thumb|left|148px|Eyre in schooluniformAl in het begin van de Nightclass waren Eyre en Kaname een goed team. Kaname is vaak heel streng en Eyre laat de andere studenten wat meer los. Maar als een van de studenten te ver gaat kan ze net zo streng zijn als Kaname is. In de lessen is ze nog net zo leergierig als ze als kind was. Eyre is ook heel goed in het oplossen van onderlinge problemen in de Night Class. Deze vaardigheid laat ze al meteen aan het begin van het verhaal zien door de ruzie tussen Maria Kurenai en de andere nightclass studenten heel snel te sussen. In haar vrije tijd is ze vaak te vinden in de gezamelijke woonkamer en in het kantoor van Kaname. Eyre als de koningin van de vampieren thumb|170pxIn het begin van het nieuwe koningkrijk van vampieren moest Eyre noodgedwongen in haar eentje regeren omdat kaname de vijand leek te zijn. Op dat punt had ze wat problemen met aristocraten die het niet accepteerden dat en vrouw de rol van regent op zich nam. Samen met de hulp van de vader van Hanabusa Aidou wist ze de anderen aristocraten ervan te overtuigen dat zij de rol aankon. Het in haar eentje regeren van het koningkrijk was zwaar voor Eyre maar ze deed het goed. Toen Kaname terug was werd Eyre Kaname's meest vertrouwde adviseur. De taken die het koningkrijk met zich meebracht werden tussen Kaname en Eyre verdeeld. Eyre ging zich het meest richten op het organizeren van de banketten en staatbezoeken. Eyre als Moeder thumb|170px|Eyre en Haruka Eyre is net 19 als ze zwanger blijkt te zijn breekt er een zware tijd voor haar aan. Kaname krijgt door dat Sara Shirabuki van plan is om hem en Eyre te doden en zo de koniging van de vampieren te worden. Sara vermoord haar pureblood verloofde Ori en zegt tegen iedereen dat Kaname dit gedaan heeft. Kaname gaat achter Sara aan en laat zo de zwangere Eyre en Yuuki onbeschermd achter. Ondertussen komt Eyre erachter dat ze zwanger is van een tweeling. Eyre heeft een zware bevaling zonder Kaname en als er een docter bij word gehaald word het zwart voor haar ogen. Het volgende moment dat Eyre wakker word zit Kaname naast haar. Kaname en de doctor vertellen dat ze een keizersnee heeft gehad kaname brengt haar naar de slaapkamer en daar staan twee bedjes img008.jpg|Eyre en Kaname eyre in dress.png|eyre in een jurk img019.jpg|Kaname en Eyre me and Ai.jpg|Eyre en haar jongste dochter Ai me and miyoko.jpg|Eyre en haar oudste dochter Miyoko Kuran me and kaname kissing 3.jpg|Eyre en Kaname baby me.jpg|Baby Eyre Hioumi|link=Eyre Hioumi kazoku mother and me.jpg|Eyre en Miyoko Hioumi|link=Eyre Hioumi waarin haar twee zoontjes Jiro en Haruka ligggen. Categorie:Vampier Categorie:Pureblood Categorie:Hoofdpersoon Categorie:Howling Hearts karakter Categorie:Little Stars of Hope karakter Categorie:Meisje Categorie:Royalty Categorie:Hioumi